Vida en Konoha
by juli23
Summary: Un fanfic de mis parejas favoritas [sasusaku,naruhina] y su vida en Konoha.Espero que les guste!
1. La invitación

Hola!!Bueno..este es mi primer fanfic,no soy buena en esto, y lo se, pero bueno..es lo que hay -.-

Espero que les guste!!

Besoooosss

Bye!!!!

Juli-chan D

__

_**Capitulo 1: 'Sasuke?!'**_

Hacia ya bastante tiempo que Sasuke había vuelto a Konoha , a su vida normal , con Sakura , Naruto y sus demás compañeros. Pero hace tiempo que no se veian.

-Chicos!!-se escucho a lo lejos

-Sakura-chan!!-respondió Naruto emocionado

-Hmp-Respondio Sasuke

-Como estan?-dijo con voz entrecortada, por venir corriendo

-Bien-respondieron

-Tengo hambre!! – dijo Naruto

-Bueno , vamos a comer algo, yo tambien tengo un poco de hambre..-dijo la pelirosa

-Bueno..-dijo el pelinegro

_//En un puesto de ramen//_

-Y sakura??-dijo el pelirubio-Cuéntanos como te fue en tu misión ( Juli:me olvide de aclarar que Sakura se habia ido a una mision , jeje//inner Juli: y ahora que lo decis…..//Juli:Callate!)

-Bien…-respondio la pelirosa- no fue nada difícil ya que Hinata me ayudo

-Hinata??-pregunto asombrado-Donde esta ahora??

-Y como voy a saber!!

-Umm..-respondio decepcionado-Yo que le tenia que algo que se olvido en mi casa…Manñana voy a ir a su casa..

-OMG!!(inner Juli: Que se habra olvidado no??//Juli:solo dejame seguir ¬¬)

-Sakura-dijo el pelinegro

-Nani??-pregunto sorprendida,ya que el pelinegro no habia hablado en todo el dia..

-Podras venir mañana a mi casa?-pregunto con una mirada fria(inner Juli:Que sexyyy!//Juli:Eso es verdad…emm..no.-..umm ¬¬)

-EH??!! Es de verdad-pregunto sorprendida la pelirosa

-Si-dijo el

-Si , eso creo-respondio pensativa y confundida a la vez(inner Juli:bueno..digamos que si Sasuke te invita a su casa yo tambien estaría así ,jaja//Juli:BABA..maldita inner)

-Bueno..-dijo mientras se paraba para irse- Nos vemos mañana

-Sakura, creo que vas a tener que darme una explicación-dijo Naruto-lo drogaste o algo asi??

-Naruto tonto-le pega(Juli:Pobre naruu -.-)

_//Al dia siguiente//_

-RRIIINNNGGGG!-Sonó el despertador

-Ahh!! Me olvide,tengo que ir a la casa de Sasuke-kun!!-y se fue a lavar la cara

Mientras se estaba bañando, sonó el teléfono.

-RING!(Juli:aca todo hace ring//Inner Juli: si,ponete las pilas y pensa un sonido nuevo//Juli:¬¬)

Sakura se abrocho una toalla a la cintura,y fue a atender

-Si??-dijo apenas atendió

-_Hola Sakura soy Hinata-respondio _

-AHH! Hola Hinata,como estas??

-_Bien-dijo-Mira te llamaba para decirte si quieres venir esta noche a mi casa, para quedarte a dormir, van Tenten y Ino.._

_-_ehhmm..-dijo la pelirosa- Esta bien!

_-ok!-dijo Hinata-te espero a las 9:00 en mi casa_

-Listo..-respondio- nos vemos Hinata-chan!!

_-Nos vemos!_

-Fin de la llamada-

-AAHH!!!! SON LAS 12:30 YA TENDRIA QUE ESTAR EN LA CASA DE SASUKEE!!!-gritó

Sakura se puso su cartera , y fue a la casa de Sasuke , corriendo.

**-FIN DEL CAPITULO 1-**


	2. Sentimientos

_Final del capitulo 1:_

_-AAHH!!!! SON LAS 12:30 YA TENDRIA QUE ESTAR EN LA CASA DE SASUKEE!!!-gritó_

_Sakura se puso su cartera , y fue a la casa de Sasuke , corriendo._

_-FIN DEL CAPITULO 1-_

**Capitulo 2 : 'Sentimientos'**

Ya eran las 12:45, ya estaba llegando tarde, y además para empeorar las cosas, llovía. En la calle no había casi nadie. Pero igual ella siguió corriendo, esperando encontarse pronto con la casa de Sasuke, que no quedaba para nada cerca de la suya. Al mismo tiempo pensaba...

¿Para que la había llamado Sasuke?

Por esto estaba un poco confundida.

Después de un tiempo de seguir corriendo, al fin ve la casa del pelinegro…Era una casa muy grande sin duda. Al principio le dio un poco de vergüenza acercarse, pero seguramente no era nada importante, así que decidió avanzar a la puerta. Antes de que ella pudiera tocar el timbre, se sorprendió al ver a alguien abrir la puerta.

-Sasuke…-dijo la pelirosa

-Hola-apenas acabo de decir esto se dio cuenta de que la estaba empapada-viniste caminando con la lluvia?-pregunto sorprendido

-Emm….si-dijo con la voz entrecortada por lo cansada que estaba de tanto correr.

-Hmp..bueno-dijo-entra de una vez

-Claro…-respondió

La pelirosa entro y se sentó en un sillón, Sasuke se sienta con ella.

-Sasuke…-dijo, y luego dio un estornudo

-Espera que te traigo una campera, estas temblando-le dijo el pelinegro-Pero te advierto que son de hombre

-Si, por favor , me olvide de traer una…

Sakura se sorprendió al oír decir estas palabras de la boca del Uchiha, nunca se había molestado en preocuparse en ella.

-Aquí esta-le dice el pelinegro dándole una campera.

-Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun-le dice con una sonrisa muy tierna, que hizo que el Uchiha se sonrojara un poco.

ESPREN UN MOMENTO!!!SASUKE SE SONROJO?! O//O

Esto sorprendió MUCHO a Sakura, el pelinegro definitivamente estaba MUY raro.

Al ponerse la campera, Sakura sintió el aroma de Sasuke

-_Creo que estoy soñando…-pensó Sakura_

-Sakura-dijo el pelinegro, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Nani?-respondió avergonzada

-Pasa algo?

-ehh??! Noo..jeje..noo nadaa-dijo con una sonrisa forzada, la cual Sasuke noto

-A mi no me engañas-dijo el

A Sakura se le paro el corazón…estaba totalmente avergonzada..definitivamente no le diría por que la invito..le daba vergüenza saber…

-Ehh..-dijo mirando para su derecha

-Vamos, dime

-No de verdad no me pasa nada…!

Cuando Sakura miro al frente vio la cara de Sasuke acercándose..

¿Acaso estaría tratando de darle un beso?

Imposible…-pensó- Sasuke nunca pensaría en la posibilidad de besar una chica como yo-seguía en sus pensamientos, cuando siente algo en sus labios…

LA ESTABA BESANDO!!

_-Debe ser un sueño…o lo debe estar haciendo por mi… el ya sabe lo que yo siento por el…_

Sasuke se detuvo al sentir la mejilla de Sakura húmeda…estaba llorando…

-Lo siento-dijo el pelinegro soltando a Sakura

-Sasuke-dijo poniéndose las manos en la cara, para evitar que Sasuke la viera llorando tan desconsoladamente.

-No fue mi intención hacerte daño-dijo Sasuke

-No no es tu culpa-dijo secándose las lagrimas, que no dejaban de salir-solo es que tu nunca harías eso, por que si lo estas haciendo por mi…

-Que molesta eres-dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndola

-Que??-dijo la pelirosa confundida

-Déjame decirte algo, yo nunca haría eso por ti

-Y entonces??

Sasuke se acerca a la pelirosa y la abraza amorosamente…y luego le dice

-Sakura, yo nunca haría eso por ti, lo hice por mi porque me di cuenta de que…

Sakura abre sus verdes ojos como platos cuando escucha decir a Sasuke…

_-Te amo_

Por esto Sakura comenzó a llorar otra vez…y lo abraza muy fuerte…más que antes… Y le dice al oído…

-No sabes cuanto espere este momento..Sasuke yo también te amo… mas que nada en el mundo…Créelo

Los dos se siguen abrazando

_-Sakura…_

_-Sasuke…_

**Fin del capitulo 2**

Holas!!

Como estan??

Bueno..espero que les halla gustado esta capitulo..como veran lo hice un poquito mas largo..

Nada mas que decir…diganme si quieren que agrege alguna otra pareja, o algo en especial..

Gracias!

Besoooss

Juli-chan :D


	3. Sorpresa

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**CAPITULO 2: 'Sorpresa'**

En ese momento, Sakura se sentía la mujer más feliz de todas, ¿Cómo la podía haber besado Sasuke?¿Será Sasuke Uchiha de verdad?...No le importaba..lo estaba disfrutando..ese abrazo era tan calido…tan calido…no lo quería soltar nunca mas, quería quedarse así para siempre, oliendo el dulce aroma de la polera del pelinegro, se sentía realmente muy feliz..muy feliz.

Pero de repente se acuerda de que tenia que ir a la casa de Hinata a las 9:30.

-Noo!!Son las 10:00!!!-dice sobresaltada la pelirosa

-Hmp?-dice Sasuke un poco molesto- hay algún problema?

-Gomen Sasuke, a las 9:30 tendría que haber ido a la casa de Hinata-le respondió la pelirosa

-No quiero que vallas-dice el pelinegro con una cara...como decirlo...MUY fría..jeje..(inner Juli:No se te ocurrió otra cosa??//Juli:No,jeje//Inner Juli:¬¬)

-Nani??-dice con los cachetes con un leve sonrojo

-Lo que te dije

-Tengo que ir!!!-dijo un poco molesta por la actitud del pelinegro

-No!!!

-Perdón Sasuke, juro que mañana vendré, y esta vez seré yo la que te de un beso-dijo con voz muy tierna

-_Por dios! Que linda sonrisa!-pensó el Uchiha_

_-_Hmp…-dijo el pelinegro

-Gracias Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!! Te quiero mucho!!!Juro por mi vida que mañana vendre!!!!

Cuando Sakura se estaba por ir se dio cuenta de que todavía tenia la campera que Sasuke le había prestado puesta, así que se la empezó a sacar, pero Sasuke se paro y la agarro de las manos, obligándola a detenerse.

-¿¿Pasa algo??

-Quédatela-dijo regalándole a Sakura una semi-sonrisa-ya paro de llover,pero todavía hace frío afuera

-Que??-dijo la pelirosa-De verdad??-pregunto

-Si..

-Gracias!!!!!-le dijo abalanzándose para darle un abrazo

-De nada...hmp…-dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, con un leve sonrojo

-Bueno...Será mejor que me valla...-dijo poniéndose nuevamente la campera

-Te espero mañana en el parque-dijo-esta bien??

-Si, claro-respondió sonriendo

Antes de que se valla, Sasuke la agarra de la mano

-Nani??

-Te voy a extrañar-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Yo también-dice sonrojada

-Pero yo mas-dice, mientras le da un beso, un poco violento, pero muy lindo... (inner Juli :KYAA!!! SASUUU TE AMOOO!! AMOOR!!//Juli: En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo….//inner Juli: Quien no quiere un Sasu para que le de un beso??//Juli: Yo quiero unoo!! BUAAAA!! )

-Te amo-dice Sakura entre besos

-Yo mas-dice sonriendo(Juli: Que tierno//inner Juli: BABAAA,,SII!)

-Sayo Sasuke-kun!!

-Hmp..

Sakura, cuando logra irse(Inner Juli: Yo no me iría nunca…¬¬) va directo hacia la casa de Hinata.

-Allí esta!!!-dice con voz entrecortada, y toca el timbre

-Si??-dice Hinata saliendo-Sakura!!!!!!!!! Al fin llegas!! Donde estabas??

-Gomen..estaba con Sasuke-kun

-MMM…Que desconfiable..que hiciste??-dice con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Etto…abreme y te cuento…jeje

-AHH!! GOMENN!!-dice sonrojada

-jaja,,no importa-dice riendo

-Haii..-dice abriendole

Cuando Sakura entra, ve a TenTen y a Ino sentadas en la cama de Hinata

-Hiya TenTen!! Hiya cerda!!-dice al entrar

-Hola Saku!-dice TenTen

-Hola frentona-dice Ino molesta

-jaja,,Como están??

-Bien-dicen a unisono

-Sakura-dice Hinata-creo que nos debes una explicación-dijo Hinata

-Por que??-dicen Ino y TenTen

-Antes de venir aquí estubo en la casa de Sasuke

-QUEEEE!!!???-dijo Ino

-De verdad??-dijo TenTen sorprendida

-Etto..yo..yo…Si..es verdad-dijo avergonzada, mirando para abajo

-Que hicieron???-dijo Hinata

-Emm..el…etto…el…me beso...—

-Genial!!!!!!!!!!-dijo TenTen

-Que suerte, daría todo por un beso de Sasu-kun!!-dijo Ino-te felicito frontuda!!!

-Gracias…-dijo sonrojada-Y tu Hinata??Paso algo con Naruto??

-No-dijo la peliazul triste-hace meses que no lo veo…

-Pero el te tiene que devolver algo…todavía no vino??que raro!-dijo la pelirosa

En ese momento suena el timbre. Las chicas se miran entre si, sorprendidas…¿Quién puede ser a esta hora de la noche?

Hinata va a abrir, mira por la ventana, y para su sorpresa, quien era??

NARUTO

-Naruto-kun-dice en voz baja

-Chicas!-grita-es Naruto!!

-Y que esperas!!! Ve a abrirle-dijo Ino

-Etto..yo…KYAA!!

-Vamos Hinata!!-dijo TenTen

-Ve!!-Dijo la Haruno

-Esta bien…-dijo

Ino, Sakura y TenTen se fueron a la ventana, así podían ver

-Hiya, Naruto-kun-dice abriendo la puerta

-Hola Hinata!!-dice el pelirubio-Te venia a dar una polera que te olvidaste en mi casa…-le da la polera

-Etto…Gracias Naruto-kun…-dijo sonrojada

-Hinata…-le dice el pelirubio

-Nani??-dice la peliazul

-Yo…yo..-dice mirándola fijamente, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera roja como un tomate, o mas

-Naruto..-k…-llega a decir antes de desmallarse

-PUMM!!-

-Hinata!!!!!!!-Dice el pelirubio-Estas bien??

Hinata no respondió

-Ehh…, te llevare-dijo con una semi-sonrisa

Naruto tomo a Hinata de los brazos, y entro para dejarla en su cuarto. Por suerte no vio a Sakura, Ino y TenTen, que estaban escondidas atrás de la cortina

-Buenas noches, Hinata-dijo acostándola en la cama

Naruto se quedo mirándola fijamente por unos segundos

-Algún día-dijo-algún día..te lo voy a poder decir Hinata-dijo-…mejor me voy…-pensó

Cuando Naruto se fue las chicas(Saku y compañía) se quedaron boquiabiertas

-Que le queria decir?-dijo la pelirosa

-Yo quería saber!!-dijo Ino

-Quien no..jeje-dijo TenTen

-Ya se lo dirá-dijo la Haruno-No creen??

-Si..-dijeron a unisono

-Mejor vamos con Hinata-dijo Ino-pobre, acuérdense que se desmayo..

-Si-dijo Sakura-además ya son las 11:30, tendríamos que estar durmiendo

-Ok-dijo TenTen

**¿Qué será lo que le quería decir Naruto?**

**¿Despertara Hinata?(XD)**

**¿Habrá mas sasusaku?**

**¿Habrá mas problemas entre medio?(jeje)**

Nadie lo sabe, excepto yo

Hola!!!

Como estan??

¿Les gusto el capitulo?

Esta vez escribi mas…

Y hubo mas Sasusaku…

Por favor dejen reviews!!

Y gracias a los que dejaron…

Por favor,no sean ratas!!!XD

Mi mas grato agradecimiento a los que están leyendo mi fic..

Besos… 

Los quiero ….

Juli-chan XD


	4. Descanso

_-Que le queria decir?-dijo la pelirosa_

_-Yo quería saber!!-dijo Ino_

_-Quien no..jeje-dijo TenTen_

_-Ya se lo dirá-dijo la Haruno-No creen??_

_-Si..-dijeron a unisono_

_-Mejor vamos con Hinata-dijo Ino-pobre, acuérdense que se desmayo.._

_-Si-dijo Sakura-además ya son las 11:30, tendríamos que estar durmiendo_

_-Ok-dijo TenTen_

_**Fin capitulo 3**_

**Capitulo 4: 'Descanso'**

Al día siguiente, Hinata ya había despertado, junto con Sakura, Ino y TenTen, que le contaron emocionadas todo lo que le dijo Naruto, apenas se levanto.

-OMG!-dijo Hinata mas roja que nunca

-Es increíble-dijo la pelimarron-Naruto gusta de ti!

-TenTen…-dijo Hinata

-Que afortunada eres Hinata!-dijo la pelirosa

-Sakura-chan!!-grito Hinata avergonzada

-Tengo una idea-dijo Ino, que por ahora no habia participado en la conversación, lo que era raro

-¿Que?-dijeron las chicas

-Y si hacemos…no se…algo asi como un fiesta, e invitamos a todos nuestros compañeros asi Hinata podra estar con Naruto, y le dira…lo que le tiene que decir-dijo Ino, emocionada

-Ademas-agrego Hinata-Sakura-chan podra estar con Sasuke-kun!

-SASUKE!!!-grito Sakura nerviosa-tendría que haber ido al parque!!El me esperaba ahii!!!

-Entonces que esperas!-dijo TenTen riendo

-Sayo chicas!!-dijo la pelirosa-las veo luego!!!

-Sayo!-dijeron a unisono

Sakura se bendicio por haberse acordado, ya que últimamente su memoria no estaba muy bien que digamos. Pero estaba llegando tarde. Cuando por fin ve el parque se puso a correr mas rápido que antes, y se sorprendió al ver a un cierto pelinegro esperando.

-Perdón, Sasuke-kun!!

-No importa-dijo el

-Como estas??

-Bien..hmp-dijo mirandola con cara de pocos amigos(Juli:Que mas da!Igual estaba hermoso!!//Inner Juli:SII!)

-Pasa algo?-dice Sakura, que no paso por desapercibido la cara del pelinegro

-No-responde

-Es por mi, no?-dijo triste-Lo siento, no quise llegar tarde

-No…-dijo sonriendo

-Entonces?-dijo la pelirosa

-Es que te extrañaba-dijo el pelinegro

-Etto…yo…-dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo

-Mejor vamos a tomar algo

-Bueno…-dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna, mientras agarraba a Sasuke del brazo

Sasuke y Sakura fueron a un bar, a tomar algo. Sakura todavía creia que era un sueño, todavía se preguntaba…

_¿Por qué?_

Ella simplemente no lo sabia, pero…

_Que hermoso sueño_

Curiosa como es, queriendo saberle pregunto al Uchiha

-¿Por que... por que me besaste ayer?-dijo, lamentando haber sido tan directa

Sasuke la miro directamente a sus ojos. Sakura se puso muy nerviosa, tenía miedo de la respuesta…

-Por que si-dijo mirándola fijamente

-Como que por que si??-pregunto

-Por que si es por que si-dijo

-Pero…-dijo antes de que alguien la interrumpiera

Sasuke la estaba besando

Y, ella por su parte lo abrazo muy fuerte

-Sasuke…-dijo con una semi-sonrisa-Te quiero

-Y yo te amo, _Sakura Uchiha_

-Ojala mi apellido fuera ese…pero que bien suena!!-dijo riendo

-_ Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha…_

-jajaja

-Sakura…-dijo cambiando su tono sarcastico a uno serio

-Nani?-

-Prometeme que nunca, por nada del mundo me vas a dejar

-Pero…yo…es…que…yo no soy-dijo avergonzada

-Mi novia?-pregunto

-S..si

-Desde ahora lo eres

-OMG!

_Novia de Sasuke???-penso_

-Quieres o no??

_-Claro!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-Penso_

_Inner saku:No sabes cuanto espere esto Sasuke-sexy-Uchiha-cubito-de-hielo!_

Es..que...-dijo nerviosa

-Si no quieres no importa...-dijo desinteresado-Pero igual no dejare que nadie mas te toque

-Nani??-dijo sonrojada-Desde cuando tu mandas aqui??

-Molesta-

-Sasuke Uchiha!-grito

-Que??

-Ahh..no tienes remedio..

-Te molesta??

-Si

-A mi no

-Bueno..-dijo mirando hacia otro lado-terminemos esta conversacion de una vez por todas

-hmp-dijo simplemente

-----------------------//Mientras Naruto//---------------------------------

-Una mision??-pregunto contento

-Si, si quieres puedes ir con...-dijo Tsunade-sama

-Con quien??-pregunto curioso

En ese momento, entra Hinata

-Tsunade-sa..-iba a decir cuando se dio cuenta que estaba Naruto, y se puso roja como un tomate

-Hinata!-grito el rubio hiperactivo-Puedo ir con ella??

-Nani??-dijo la peliazul todavia mas roja

-Ahhhh..-bufo-Esta bien...

-Gracias vieja!!!-dijo abalanzandose hacia ella

-Pe..pero que??-pregunto Hinata

-Nos asignaron una mision Hinata-chan!!-dijo gritando alegremente

-Naruto-kun..etto...yo...no..-dijo jugando con sus dedos

-Hinata, no te hagas problema-dijo Tsunade-Se que tenias otra mision, pero eso se puede arreglar, mandaremos a otra persona, si??

-Tsunade-sama...-dijo con cara preocupada

-No te hagas problema-dijo con una semi-sonrisa

-Bueno..gracias-dijo

-HURRAA!-grito Naruto

Hinata solo lo miro, y le sonrio.

---------------------------//En la casa de Sakura//-------------------------------

-Al fin llege...-dijo cansada-aunque no me arrepiento de haber ido a pasear con Sasuke-kun

-RIINNGG!-Sono el telefono

**LLAMADA**

-Hola??-dijo Sakura

-_Hola Sakura-chan, habla Ino_-responden por el telefono

-Hola Ino-chan!-

_-Saku, arregle lo de la fiesta con TenTen y Hinata, se hace mañana(_Sabado_) a las 8:00_

_-_Genial!-dijo-Ya le avise a Sasuke-kun

-_Y que dijo??-_

-Que va a venir!!-dijo contenta

_-Que Kawaii!_-dijo-_Hinata le va a avisar a Naruto.._

_-_Bueno..Ino..Gracias por avisarme-dijo-Nos vemos, cerda

_-No hay de que..Nos vemos frentota_

**FIN DE LA LLAMADA**

**-**Bueno..-bostezo-A dormir!!-Se abalanzo en su cama

_A la mañana siguiente..._

_-_AAHHH!!-bostezo

-TOC!TOC!-Se escucho que tocaban la puerta(Juli:alto ruido -.-//inner Juli: Ponele Ring:P)

-Voyy!-grito poniendose la ropa

(Abre la puerta)

-Buenos dias, Sakura-chan-dice ''cierto'' rubio

-Buen dia Naruto-kun, como estas?

-Bien..-

-Que te trae por aqui-dice sonriendo

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, queria visitarte-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Muchas Gracias!!

-De nada-dice-No sabes lo que le pasa a Hinata??

-Por que??

-Ultimamente no me habla mucho-dice con cara de tristeza

-Es..que-dice nerviosa

Definitivamente, no le podia decir los sentimientos de Hinata hacia el, asi que inventaria algo..Si no estaria todo perdido(_PERDIDO??!!)_

_-_Que??-pregunta

-No le pasa nada..-dice- que yo sepa, sino te lo diria

-Bah...-dice decepcionado

-Por que no vas a visitarla, o algo asi??-pregunta, mas bien en forma de propuesta

-Tu dices??-pregunta

-Si!!

-Bueno...-dice-Adios Saku-chan ..

-Adios!!

------------------------//En la casa de Hinata//---------------------------

Naruto acababa de llegar, pero antes de que pueda golpear la puerta...alguien mas la abrio

-Hina..ta-dice en tono bajo

Naruto noto que la cara de Hinata no estaba normal, estaba colorada, _parece que tuviese fiebre muy alta-penso_

-Naru..to-dice tambien en tono bajo..

-Te vine a visitar!-dijo con una sonrisa

-Etto...yo..necesito ir al...-dijo Hinata, que ya empezaba a ver borroso

-Estas bien??-pregunto preocupado por la cara roja de Hinata, y sus ojos semi-cerrados

_Naruto-kun..-_

Llego a decir Hinata, mientras sentia que se iba a caer

-Hinata!-grito

Hinata sintio como unos brazos la tomaban por la cintura, evitando que caiga, pero sin embargo cerro sus ojos

-Hinata!Hinata!!-gritaba intentando hacer reaccionar a la peliazul

Hinata estaba enferma, y se habia desmayado, lo que preocupo demasiado a Naruto, ya que el pensaba que era su culpa.

_Si no hubiera venido, Hinata...-penso-Seguro queria ir al hospital_

_Y_ estaba en lo cierto

FLASHBACK

_-Que me pasa??-penso la peliazul_

_Me duele mucho la cabeza.._

_Ella estaba viendo borroso, y no podia caminar bien_

_-No puedo ver nada...-se asusto y comenzo a sollozar_

_Necesitaba ir a un hospital_

_-Mejor voy rapido-se dirigio hacia la puerta, tambaleando_

_FLASHBACK_

_-_Hinata!!-grito

**_FIN CAPITULO 4_**

¿Que pasara con Hinata?

¿Y con la fiesta?

¿Se podra hacer?

¿Sasuke y Sakura?(jeje esta pregunta no tiene sentido,juaa)

-----------

Quieren agregar una pareja mas?

Ustedes deciden..

Ah...POR FAVORR!

DEJENME REVIEWS!!

Si no no la voy a seguir mas, y listo,,

quedo ahi y hinata se murio(?)

Ustedes deciden

Live or Die,make our choice

Besooss

Juli-chan :D


End file.
